


Damn

by Catch_my_drift



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift
Summary: When Bumblebee goes in for his yearly check-up, he's not quite ready for the doc bot waiting for him.





	Damn

“Next”

Bumblebee flinched at the sharp commanding voice that cut through the silence in the waiting room. He looked up at the fem with a clipboard in her servos. Her expression was grim and clear frustration spread across her face when he didn’t get up immediately.

“Bumblebee” she scanned the room and laid her optics on him. “You’re next.”

Bumblebee cleared his throat and got up. He followed her to a small waiting room. She gestured toward the berth in the room.

“Please, sit down. The doctor will be with you shortly.”

“Right. Thanks.” His optics widen at at how high-pitched his voice sounded.

She walked out, closing the door.

Time seemed to go by forever for Bumblebee as he sat there awaiting the doctor. His pedes swung back and forth.   
Usually his height didn’t bother him or he didn’t put much thought into it, all the autobots treated him as their equals, though he was much younger than most of them. The decepticons never had a problem with trying to kill him despite his height. He glanced down at his pedes and allowed himself to imagine what life would’ve been like if he’d been a little taller. 

“Hello… Bumblebee.”

Bee’s optics shot up at the familiarity of that voice.  
“Knockout?!” He jumped off the berth. “What are you… how are you…. Why are you here? Where’s Ratchet?!”

“Calm down Bumblebee.” He walked in, closing the door and placed the datapad on the table. “I am taking over for Ratchet today. He wasn’t feeling well. Isn’t that ironic?”

“Huh? Why wasn’t I told this? Sorry I wasted your time. I’ll re-book my appointment for when Ratchet is in.”

He attempted to walk past the Docbot.

“Now hold on a click.” Knockout put his servos on his chest and pushed gently against him. “I am just as certified as Ratchet is. Besides your health is important to me. I’m on your side, remember?”

“Knockout.. Shouting that as soon as the decepticons lost doesn’t make you an autobot. I still don’t trust you.” He let out an exasperated sigh at the resistance.

“Okay fine. I was cheap calling that out, but don’t you believe in second chances?” An innocent smile spread across his face.

Bee let out a loud sigh of defeat. “Alright. You can give me a check-up. Just… don’t be weird.”  
Knockout rolled his optics and gently pushed Bee back on the berth.

Halfway through the check-up he cleared his throat and gave Bumblebee serious side-eye.

“What is it?” Bee looked at him uncomfortably. Why did his mood change all of a sudden?

“You are due for… a valve checking.” Knockout broke the contact and began typing on his datapad.

“Nun-uh. You’re mistaken. I’m not due for that for another stellar cycle.”

“Look” Knockout showed him the datapad. Right there, in Ratchets writing, was a reminder. Bee’s face plate heated up.  
“Okay then.” Knockout placed the datapad down again. “Lay on your back and spread your legs.”

“N-no!” Bee pulled his legs in together.  
“Don’t be a sparkling about to get a needle, Bumblebee. This is not my first valve check-up and definitely won’t be my last. Lay down and spread your legs. I won’t hurt you.”  
Bumblebee’s face heated up more at the second mentioning of spreading his legs.  
He lay down gingerly and separated his legs.

“Okay, open up.”  
His interface panel opened revealing his wet valve.  
“Oh my...”  
Bumblebee jumped up, accidentally kicking Knockout in the chest and closed his legs. “What was that?! Why’d you go ‘oh my’? What’s so ‘Oh my’ down there? This is too weird. I’ll just go”

Knockout glared at him then looked down at the scuff marks on his chest; frown deepening. “Calm. Down.” His voice trying to remain steady. He rubbed a servo over his face plate and his expression softened. “You can do this, please. Lay down and let’s try again. I won’t say anything else. I promise.” He pushed Bee down gently, opening his legs again.   
“Wai-!” Bee fell backwards and his legs were pulled apart forcefully. Knockout sure had some horsepower although he wasn’t that much bigger than Bumblebee.   
Bumblebee struggled against him and squirmed around.  
“Tsk tsk. Stop moving!” Knockout reached up over his desk and grabbed a speculum, placing it in Bumblebee’s valve.   
“Ow, ow, ow. Knockout! That hurts!”  
“Then relax. Deep breath in, deep breath out. It’ll be over soon.”

Bee closed his optics and relaxed. This was not his proudest moment. He was already quite insecure about the way he looked, having someone poking around in his private areas made the feeling worse. Intimate relationships in general were not his forte. Sure there were those occasions where it may have been a spontaneous one-night-stand situation, but the young bot never sought out others company in that way. He was always too busy and eager for his next assignment from Optimus Prime.   
It had been too long since he opened his valve and now with whatever Knockout was doing down there he was getting that not-so-familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Everything looks good...” Knockout stood up and cleared his throat. “I mean, your valve is healthy. No infections of any sort.”  
Bee closed his valve and sat up straight, shifting nervously.  
Knockout glanced down at him. “You can go now… unless...”  
“Unless?” Bee inquired while looking deep into those dark red optics. Was Knockout always this good-looking or had Bee always been this blind?  
“Unless..” Knockout moved slightly closer to Bumblebee. “There’s something you need help with. Or have a question about?”  
Bee smirked at Knockout. He’s coming onto me. This is totally happening right now. “Weeell. There may be a BIG problem with my spike now. Would you like to take a look?”  
Bee broke off optic contact with Knockout. Frag. Tell me I didn’t just say that.  
“...” Knockout turned around to his datapad. “May. have. A. Se-ri-ous. Bi-polar. Dis-order.” He typed away, while speaking out loud.   
“No, wait. I don’t have a bipolar disorder. I’m sorry. I won’t sexually harass you again. It was a joke, really. I’ll just leave, how about that.”

He got up frantically and reached for the door.  
Knockout grabbed his servo and pulled him back into the room.  
“Not you, silly bot. Me~~.”

Knockout pushed Bee onto the berth and leaped on top of him. He begun kissing his mouth, neck and chest, while rubbing Bee’s inner thighs and waist.

“Nnngh- Knockout..” Bee whispered.   
“Shh. When you talk you ruin the moment. Just stay quiet and make some pretty sounds for me, okay?”  
“Ah- uh, yes sir.”

Knockout opened his own valve and slowly guided Bee’s digits toward it. He knocked on Bee’s panel.  
“Let me see that BIG spike you’re so proud of Bumblebee.” He purred when Bee compiled. “Oh Primus, that is a lovely spike.”  
He bent over and licked it teasingly. Bee let out sharp breaths at the attention his spike was receiving.   
Knockout wrapped his mouth around it and began sucking, long, slow strokes.  
“Ah- Knockout please.~~~”  
“Hmm” He pulled up while rolling his hips against Bee’s legs. Bee let out a low moan of pleasure, his digits pushing into Knockout’s tight valve.   
His mouth popped off Bee’s spike, wet and dripping with pre-fluids.  
“Now that is a sight I do enjoy, very much.” Knockout raised himself up on his knees, hovering over Bumblebee’s spike and brushed them together. Bee felt that warmth in the pit of his stomach grow into a blazing fire and his arousal became stronger, while looking at the pretty bot.  
“Ready?”  
Bee nodded eagerly, slipping his digits out of the doctor and placing his servos firmly on those hips.  
Knockout smirked and lowered himself on to the ex-scouts spike. He moved up and down slowly to allow his valve time to get used to the penetration.   
Finally he sat firmly on top of Bee and looked down at him. He hadn’t been this physical with any bot in quite awhile and nobody had been better at this than his one true lover, Breakdown. But something felt very personal with Bumblebee. Perhaps it was from all the time they spent fighting each other... after the war. The bickering, the snide remarks and eventually they could stand each other long enough to be called acquaintances.   
Maybe it was wrong for him to feel this way, but it felt better doing it with someone who had known Breakdown also. It was a strange mix of emotions that he wasn’t ready to explore. This right now was what he needed, and from the looks of it, exactly what his patient needed as well. 

His movement became smooth as he continued up and down on the throbbing spike. Bumblebee opened his optics after Knockout started fragging himself on his length. Bee looked up at him with big, beautiful, but curious optics. He smirked at Knockout, taking the older bot by surprise, he flipped him over. Looming above the doctor he finally spoke “My turn.”  
He opened up the doctor’s legs wide and started pounding into him at a fast, but steady beat.  
Knockouts helm tilted upwards as he moaned and yelped loudly.  
“Ah- ah- ah… Bumblebee- you are- ah- so full of surprises!”  
“Element of surprise, heh, one of the first things I learned and tried to use plenty of times. Guess you could say I’m a pro.”  
“Oh my… ah- cocky looks so good- ah- ah- on you!”  
“I agree.”

The two bit, scrapped, fragged and kissed for a nice long sweet while. Knockout tensed when his overload was coming and Bee felt his valve grip tightly against his spike.   
“Is it okay if I release in you?”  
“Yes, ah- please.”  
Knockout leaned his helm backwards and released hard and heavy. Built up tension and stress flowed out of him rapidly. He was left as a- hitched breathing, contented mess.  
Bee released strong and hard into Knockout, not holding anything back. Sure it was weird to sleep with the enemy and most definitely he’d think about this later and become an embarrassed wreck, but right now this was something he had needed, and he wasn’t about to allow his conscience to stop him. 

Knockout relaxed and unwrapped his legs from around Bumblebee’s waist. Bee sat up and allowed the docbot to do so also. Knockout stood up and closed his valve. Turning around he smirked at Bee and bit his lip.   
“Seems like your spike is healthy and functioning well.”  
He washed his servos and cleaned up his body quickly.  
“Thanks Knockout… for… everything...” Bee’s face heated up once again and he looked away from Knockout.  
“No problem. This was fun, let’s do it again.” He turned and faced Bee. “However right now I have another patient waiting for me. Take your time and leave whenever you’re ready.” He gave Bee that sexy smile and walked out.  
Bee flopped back down on the berth as the door swung shut behind Knockout.   
“Damn” was all he could bring himself to say.


End file.
